rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
- 8BRB Super Sonic= - ERBoCH 2= - ERBoCH 29= - ERBoCH 38= - ERBoCH 45= }} |caption = |fullname = Sonic the Hedgehog |nicknames = |firstappearance = April 26th, 1991 (23) |born = 1999 (15) |died = |hair = Blue |eyes = Green |image2 = - Super Sonic= }} |ERBnumber = 8 Bit Rap Battles 1 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 2 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 29 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 38 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 45 |vs = Goku (8BRB) Road Runner (ERBoCH 2) The Flash (ERBoCH 29) Mario (ERBoCH 38) Shadow the Hedgehog (ERBoCH 45) |releasedate = March 1st, 2012 (ERBoCH 2) June 19th, 2012 (8BRB 1) July 12th, 2013 (ERBoCH 29) March 1st, 2014 (ERBoCH 38) May 29th, 2014 (ERBoCH 45) |votecount = 60.87% (ERBoCH 2) (Winning) 43.59% (8BRB 1) (Losing) 47.54% (ERBoCH 29) (Losing) 31.58% (ERBoCH 38) (Losing) TBA (ERBoCH 45) |location = N/A}} '''Sonic the Hedgehog rapped against Goku in 8 Bit Rap Battles 1 and was played by Jwil4n. He also battled Road Runner in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 2, The Flash in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 29, Mario in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 38, and Shadow the Hedgehog in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 45, and was played by Vic Porter in all of them. Information on the Rapper Sonic is the main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog gaming franchise made by The Sega Corporation. Since 1991, Sonic has apeared in a myriad of games, most of which involve him trying to stop Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a Eggman) from enslaving woodland creatures and expanding his Eggman Empire. Sonic can run extremely fast. The fastest he is seen to go is the speed of sound, but it is believed he could go faster if he wished to. He can also spin into a ball to use the spin dash, spin jump, and homing attack moves. Sonic's other moves include Boost, Sonic Wind, and Chaos Control. Using the power of all 7 chaos emeralds, Sonic can turn into the nearly invincible Super Sonic form. Super Sonic can fly at the speed of light, burst though layers of thick metal, and do other amazing feats, but this form is timed, and runs out. He has many friends that help him in his journeys, among them being Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, and an off and on friendship with his rival, Shadow the Hedgehog. Lyrics '8 Bit Rap Battles 1' 'Verse One:' How about you talk to me with more respect? You're just a stupid monkey with a human aspect! How is it to kill your own grandfather? I was a famous hero by the time you were crapping in your diaper! It's easy to save the planet with Senzu and Dragon Balls, You're dead again? Do you want to start over? I never died before and own the Chaos Control, It's time to prove you're not just a bean eater loser! 'Verse Two (Super Sonic):' What is this face? You seem to be surprised, You thought you were the only one with golden hair? You're just a pale copy of me with a taller size, But more than just a Donkey Kong with random flashing thunder, And why all this power if you can't even touch me? You talk about my butt, but that's all you can see! Plus your teleportation thing is just a loser trick! I am pure speed, that's why they call me Sonic! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 2:' 'Verse One:' I'm the Hedgehog with the most and my skin's ice blue kinda like my flow, And I hope that you never ever have to race me, I'll be finished when they call out go, Dang, you're looking slow, I'd let you borrow my red sneaks, But I never lend to bitches, especially ones with beaks! Can I make a suggestion? Get a bike that's got some pegs, So fast, I'll run back in time, meet your mom, and scramble her eggs! 'Verse Two (Super Sonic):' Okay, I might be a smurf, but you're sitting broke on your cartoons, I was chasing gold rings, and I'm about to make it monsoon! And get it right, he's a fox that flies, The only thing your wings are good for comes with a side of fries! That's right, we'll fry you up inside a basket, I'll heat it with blazing speed, our stomachs will be your casket! Call me the Sonic Boom, I'm going the speed of sound, I'm like a 767 and you're just a Greyhound! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 29:' 'Verse One:' You already know who's coming to win, the Sonic sensation is at it again, You might be able to fly, but I'm gonna run by, end this in a blazing spin, I'll burn you with my rhymes and make you wish it was a no go, Put my flow into gear and have you feeling mighty slow bro! I thought I told you once, my flow is ice, I'm coming to freeze, You're in your tracks, don't catch a cold, beat ya' twice by the time you sneeze, None of the Justice League are gonna make it to your aid, By the time they get in range, they'll hear the Flash got played! 'Verse Two:' Alright it's time to end this, Super Sonic style, The lyrical race is over, you've lost by a mile! Twenty years I've been running the game, you think that you're tight 'cause you got some fame? Well everyone knows I'm the King of the Rings, and Superman doesn't want you on the team! Little heroes get hurt when they step in the ring with a heavy hitter, 'Cause they get knocked out at the end of the bout and leave cold, alone, and bitter! This battle ends in Chaos, the original Emerald seeker, I'll crush you underfoot then wipe the blood from my sneakers! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 38:' 'Verse One:' It's the third time around for the Sonic sensation, The number one topic of the conversation, You're going up against royalty, You're a rip off of Chef Boyardee, I'm too quick, and I'm way too agile, You're just fat, slow, and fragile, Stock is rising, yours is falling, Get outta here, there's a toilet calling! 'Verse Two:' Alright pops, props for trying, But get busy living or get busy dying, I've always stood on my own two, I never needed a console, how about you? Genesis, Gamegear, onto the Dreamcast, Never been a loser, I adapt and I'm too fast, Lyrically, physically? I am superior, Biting your Peach off when you're trying to marry her! Vacate the area, this is my Zone, Sending this guido plumber home, Rings in my pockets, emeralds in my bank account, You just got coins, so there's no mistake about, Who is the greatest and who is in second, As far as Nintendo, that shit is irreverent, About to hit your off switch, This was game, set, loss, bitch! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 45:' 'Verse One:' Pardon the interruption, need no introduction, The Sonic sensation is causing concussions! It's just what I do, so let's start the show, I cannot be beaten, ask Mario! Run circles around you, man, you're just a spinoff, Delusional to think you could pull this win off, I forget your name, but all I know, Is you'll always be in my Shadow! Champ from the beginning, I'll take you down like Egg Fatty, And the Doctor could never win it, wait, I guess you call him Daddy! Not even full power, I still the get the W, Best of the best, so get used to the number two! Spin ball attack, it's a blast when I'm coming through, Looking for me, you can't find me in front of you! 'Verse Two:' Try to keep up with all of my disses, I'm coming down on you, don't want you to miss it, I'm rinsing this scrub out like doing the dishes, And when I am done, he will sleep with the fishes! My wins are dependable, rings are so spendable, Tried and you lost, but that's still comendable, Super Sonic, I'm the worst of your fears, So cold I'll freeze you another fifty years! Category:Characters Category:8 Bit Rap Battles Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:ERBoCH Season 1 Category:ERBoCH Season 2 Category:ERBoCH Season 3 Category:Male Category:8 Bit Rap Battles 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 29 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 38 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 45 Category:Vic Porter Category:Jwil4n